Ascent Two
Ascent Season Two is the second installment of an original death game hosted on WGS. It tells the story of 12 innocent strangers forced to play a game to survive. Format 12 Contestants are divided into three Teams of four. The goal of the game is to get to the roof of a giant tower with multiple floors. On every floor, Each team must vote one of their members to participate in a challenge. The loser of the challenge will die, while the winner survives. If you have been voted into a challenge a survive, you cannot be voted on the next floor. Meaning nobody playing can be voted twice in a row. Once the game reaches a certain point, teams will be disbanded. And instead of voting one person from each team, there will be one vote, and the two people with the most votes will play in the challenge. By the time the players reach the roof, there should only be Two players left in the game. Participants Total Votes *Alanaxii - 6 *MasterGlasya - 5 *Reset4859153 - 4 *PxercingAnxiety - 10 *Emu - 7 *Iohren - 6 *CoolPrice - 4 *Narwhal - 2 *SweanyBoy - 4 *TheStarringRole - 3 *FatherJamix - 5 *LargeDog - 1 Executions *Floor One: Reset4859153 (Green Team) *Floor Two: Narwhalgirlslays (Green Team) *Floor Three: MasterGlasya (Blue Team) *Floor Four: CoolPrice (Purple Team) *Floor Five: SweanyBoy (Blue Team) *Floor Five: Alanaxii (Purple Team) *Floor Six: Iohren (Blue Team) *Floor Seven: FatherJamix (Green Team) *Floor Eight: TheStarringRole (Purple Team) Duel History Floor One On the first floor the 3 teams began their votes. On Green team reset asked to be voted by her team, causing her to be voted in with all 4 votes. Pxercing was targeted based on his competition skills, and Iohren was nominated based on the fact nobody really knew her. At the challenge Pxercing and Iohren survived, causing Reset to be the first person executed from the game. Floor Two On the second floor, Emu suceeded in convcing her team to vote her into the challenge, while the other teams just voted in someone randomly. At the duel NarwhalGirlslays lost the challenge and was executed. Leaving 2 people left alive on green team. Floor Three On the third floor, The remaining players voted in MasterGlasya, FatherJamix, and Alanaxii. At the duel MasterGlasya failed the challenge and was executed. Floor Four Coolprice loses her shit on everyone and has a meltdown, insults the host after losing, spreads lies, and then tries to make everyone feel bad by saying she self harms. Emu and Large survive. Floor Five Double Execution floor! At the double execution SweanyBoy failed to show up and was nominated, while alana and pxercing battled it out. In the end Pxercing defeated Alana and Alana was executed. Floor Six After the double, the final 6 voted in Emu and Iohren. At the duel Emulical won his 3rd duel and Iohren died. Floor Seven At floor seven PxercingAnxiety and FatherJamix were voted in. At the duel PxercingAnxiety quickly won the competition, causing FatherJamix to be executed. Floor Eight At the 8th floor, the final 4 was told that if someone sacrifices themselves right now, the remaining three will escape. But if nobody volunteers, then they will keep playing until final 2. TheStarringRole chose to sacrifice himself, making him the last person in ascent to die. Roof The remaining three survivors escaped the tower.